Happy Birthday, Rei-chan!
by Takane'Chan
Summary: Las cosas cambian, algunas amistades se deshacen, otras continúan para siempre, y algunas, realmente muy pocas, evolucionan a un sentimiento que realmente ya no puede llamarse amistad… Feliz cumpleaños, Rei-chan!


**Holaaa~ A ver… sé que he estado ausente este tiempo y tal, vale, si, merezco un castigo… pero es que tenía temporada de exámenes y no podía entrar D: Pero traigo esto como compensación yyyyyyy por que hoy es el cumpleaños de nuestro querido y amado Rei Ryugazaki :3 Y que esto quede claro: todo estará explicado desde el punto de vista de Rei jaja**

_**~Happy Birthday, Rei-chan~**_

Hoy 14 de diciembre es el día en que puedo decir que cumplo oficialmente los 17 años. Pero… la verdad es que se me va ha hacer extraño pasar este día sin Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai y Rin-san… Claro, como el año pasado estaban aquí, en Iwatobi, pudimos pasarlo juntos. Este año tan solo está Nagisa-san, así que no será lo mismo.

No por que falten los demás será peor, pero faltará gente y se sentirá un poco extraño, pero tampoco es algo que pueda evitar, no voy a obligarles a volver a Iwatobi tan solo para que pasen el día conmigo.

A pesar de ser un domingo, me he levantado temprano para poder hacer los pocos deberes que tenia, ya que ayer pasé todo el día con Nagisa en la piscina de Samezuka y no pude hacer nada.

Me siento frente al escritorio después de desayunar algo nutritivo para empezar el día y miro la hora. Las 8am. Tengo tiempo de sobra. Comienzo a sacar el libro y luego a escribir una redacción de que nos gustaría hacer a partir del año que viene, la misma que les mandaron a Haruka-senpai y Makoto-senpai el año pasado y en la que Haruka-senpai tan solo escribió "Free!".

Pero no es la típica redacción que acostumbran a mandar a los niños de primaria, donde han de poner su futuro de ensueño y la razón de porqué les gustaría, sino que tenemos que poner SERIAMENTE que queremos hacer el año que viene, que carrera y porqué, cosa que aunque parezca fácil, no lo es.

Cuando llevo unas 5 líneas escritas veo que ha pasado como media hora desde que empecé, y entonces alguien pica al timbre de mi casa. Me levanto suspirando y voy hacia la puerta. Continúan picando una y otra vez sin descanso todo el rato, y por eso, ya sé quien es en cuanto abro la puerta.

**-Nagisa-kun –**digo al abrir la puerta**- vas a romperme el timbre si cada vez que llegas picas de esa forma.**

**-¡Felicidades, Rei-chan!-** grita y se lanza sobre mí para abrazarme, cosa que consigue que caiga al suelo con Nagisa encima.

**-Gracias-** digo riendo levemente por la caída**- Nagisa-kun, estás bien?**

Miro a Nagisa y enseguida me doy cuenta de que está muy cerca de mí, cosa que siempre me ha puesto bastante nervioso desde que le conozco, pero sigo sin saber la razón de aquello. Me aparto un poco a la vez que él se levanta, y seguido yo.

**-Sí, perdona- **dice y se ríe de esa forma tan típica y despreocupada en él **–¿vengo en mal momento?**

**-No, no, para nada.**

En verdadno estaba haciendo nada realmente importante, ya que la redacción la puedo acabar en poco tiempo, ya que tengo claro que quiero hacer con mi futuro.

**-¿De verdad?**

**-De verdad.**

**-¡Bien! ¡Pues coge tus cosas y vámonos! **

**-¿Eh? ¿Ir a dónde?-** le pregunto sin comprender muy bien lo que dice.

**-Ya verás~ Ahora, vamos, vamos, que llegaremos tarde- **dice, y entra en mi casa para coger mis llaves y luego me empuja fuera y cierra la puerta con ellas para meterlas en su bolsillo acto seguido.

**-¿Nagisa-kun?**

Después, sin responderme, saca una especie de venda azul oscura de su chaqueta y me la ata alrededor de la cabeza, tapándome los ojos.

**-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?-** pregunto intentando quitarme la venda, pero Nagisa me lo impide.

**-Rei-chan, estate quieto, así no podrás avanzar.**

**-¡¿Pretendes que avance con esta venda en los ojos?!**

**-¡Claro! Si no, descubrirías que planeo!**

**-Pero…**-digo y dirijo la mirada al suelo, a pesar de que no puedo ver nada**- no es hermoso…**

**-¡Rei-chan! Tan solo camina.**

Y tras decir esas palabras, Nagisa me coge del brazo guiándome por la calle, y puedo escuchar a gente cuchicheando sobre lo que veía en ese momento. Claro, no pueden ver todos los días a un chico hiperactivo llevando a otro como si fuera un perro con los ojos vendados…

Continuamos caminando durante un largo rato más, hasta que Nagisa se para repentinamente y me choco con él.

**-¿Ya hemos llegado?**

**-Sí, nosotros sí. Ahora hay que sentarse a esperar.**

**-¿Esperar?**

**-Sí.**

Y tras decir eso, Nagisa me guió a lo que vendría a ser un banco, donde me sentó y él a mi lado. Intenté quitarme la venda, pero no me lo permitió. Intenté escuchar a la gente a mi alrededor para poder saber que decían, a ver si podía descubrir dónde estaba, pero lo único que logré escuchar "cerca" fue un tren, así que creo que podría decir que estamos cerca de la estación.

**-Rei-chan, no tenías nada planeado para hoy, verdad?**

**-No, nada. Tan sólo iba a pasar el día en casa, seguramente haciendo nada.**

**-¡Bien!-** gritó, de tal manera que hasta consigue asustarme.

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Mmmm… Ya verás~**

Suspiro dándome por vencido. Es Nagisa, es imposible que le saque algo en contra de su voluntad. Va pasando el tiempo y escucho a Nagisa tarareando una canción que me suena bastante, aunque no consigo reconocer.

**-Nagisa-kun- **le llamo, y escucho un asentimiento de su parte**-¿Qué hora es?**

La verdad es que tengo cierta curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que he salido de casa.

** -Hmm… casi las 10am**- y tras decir eso, continúa tarareando la canción.

Escucho unos pasos corriendo, y parece que se acercan hacia nosotros. Cuando noto que están bastante cerca, paran repentinamente y comienzan a acercarse más despacio. Noto que Nagisa comienza a desatarme poco a poco la venda y abro los ojos intentando acostumbrarme a la luz lo antes posible. Me doy la vuelta para ver quien corría antes.

**-¡Felicidades, Rei-chan!**

Escucho gritos en cuanto me giro y veo a Makoto-senpai, Haruka-senpai y Rin-san.

**-¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?**- les pregunto sorprendido.

**-¿No es obvio? Hemos venido a verte- **dice Makoto-senpai.

**-¿Eh? ¿A mi?**

**-Sí-** esta vez habla Haruka-senpai.

**-Rei, es tu cumpleaños, no creas que se nos ha olvidado**- dice Rin, y luego Nagisa me empuja por la espalda forzándome a levantarme.

Después nos empuja a todos a la vez, y luego comienza a correr delante de nosotros, como si quisiera que le siguiéramos, cosa que hacemos. Comenzamos a correr tras él, y no tardamos en alcanzarle.

**-Nagisa-kun, para y no corras, puedes caerte!-** le grito, ya que sé que Nagisa es una persona un poco patosa y propensa a los accidentes tontos.

**-Eso es imposible, Rei-chan-** se ríe, y veo como se tropieza y está a punto de caer, pero tiro de su brazo antes de que toque el suelo.

**-Nagisa-kun, te lo he dicho…**

Cuando los otros nos alcanzan, comienzan a reírse de aquello, a lo que Nagisa y yo nos añadimos, y después comenzamos a caminar hablando sobre lo que habíamos hecho en este tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

Cuando ya llevábamos como dos horas caminando y hablando, Nagisa tuvo la idea de ir a comer a un restaurante –la verdad, no sabría si llamar restaurante a los típicos puestecitos de comida rápida y caliente en la calle–, a lo que él invitó.

**-Nagisa-kun, no esperaba que fueras tu quien invitara.**

**-La verdad es que yo tampoco, con lo tacaño que eres a veces…- **añade Rin-san para picar un poco a Nagisa.

**-¿Eh? Eso es mentira-** dice Nagisa dejando caer unas pocas –y fasas– lagrimas.

**-Vamos, vamos, Rin no le hagas eso-** dice Makoto-senpai, evitando la pequeña pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar entre esos dos.

**-Perdón…**

Río levemente y miro a Haru, a quien veo sonriendo un poco, aunque, para variar, sin decir nada sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando acabamos de comer, salimos del puestecito y continuamos caminando, hablando de cosas triviales y sin importancia.

Y como era de esperar desde el principio, hemos acabando en Samezuka, haciendo una pequeña visita a Momotaro-san y Ai-san, los cuales nos invitaron –otra vez– a nadar allí, y pasamos así toda la tarde.

**-Queréis ir a la playa?- **dice Nagisa, cuando comienza a oscurecer.

**-¿Ahora? ¿No crees que sea un poco tarde? Además, Haruka-senpai, Makoto-senpai y Rei-san han de coger el tren de vuelta a Tokio…**

**-Es cierto…**

**-Rei, ya no es necesario que nos llames **_**senpai**_**, sabes?-** me dijo Makoto-senpai y yo le mire sorpendido.

**-¿Makoto-san y Haruka-san?- **dije. Me sonaba extraño, no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado.

**-Haru-** dijo Haruka-senpai.

**-¿Haru-san?-** le dije, y él asintió levemente. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la estación de tren.

Todos comenzamos a caminar tras él, yo un poco confundido por lo que acababa de pasar momentos atrás. Makoto-senp…. Makoto-san me miró y sonrió, a lo cual correspondí y luego él fue hacia Haru-san.

Para cuando quise darme cuenta, Haru-san, Makoto-san y Rei-san ya estaban en el tren y nos despedíamos de ellos.

Creo que su visita ha sido el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podía esperar para este día.

**-Rei-chan- **escucho a Nagisa llamándome**- Te lo has pasado bien?**

**-Mucho-** sonrío- **Gracias, Nagisa-kun.**

**-… No tienes que agradecerlo.**

**-¿Pasa alguna cosa?**

**-¿Podemos ir a la playa? Hay un regalo que quiero… darte-** sonríe y asiento ante sus palabras con un poco de duda.

Nagisa me coge del brazo y tira de mi en dirección a la playa, que no queda muy lejos de la estación, así que llegamos en unos cinco minutos.

**-¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy callado todo el día…**

**-¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Tan solo… pensaba en cosas-** ríe intentando ocultar una pequeña expresión de tristeza que intentaba dibujarse en su rostro, cosa que Nagisa no quería permitir.

**-Si te pasa algo, puedes decírmelo. Somos amigos y sabes que te ayudaré en lo que pueda.**

**-¿Amigos…?-** dice, sin creer esas palabras, como si pareciera que eso le hiciese mucho daño.

**-Sí, amigos.**

**-Amigos…-** repite, y se da la vuelta, en dirección al mar, y veo como se tensa y sus hombros tiemblan un poco**-amigos… ese es precisamente el problema, que somos amigos.**

**-¿Eh?**

Solo escuchar eso hace que me den ganas de llorar. ¿A caso… Nagisa me odia? ¿Quiere alejarse de mi? ¿Quiere que dejemos de ser amigos?

**-Pero… ¡La verdad es que yo no quiero que seamos amigos!-** grita**-** **Al principio sí, pero… ¡Las cosas han cambiado, Rei-chan!**

**-¿Nagisa-kun…?**

Veo que bajo él, sobre la arena, van cayendo gotas, haciendo que se forme un pequeño círculo oscuro sobre la arena. ¿Nagisa está llorando? Vuelvo a mirarle y en ese momento dirige su mirada hacia el suelo.

**-Rei-chan…-** escucho una pequeña risita mezclada con sollozos salir de él**- Las cosas cambian, algunas amistades se deshacen, otras continúan para siempre, y algunas, realmente muy pocas, evolucionan a un sentimiento que realmente ya no puede llamarse amistad…**

Entre palabra y palabra, Nagisa tiene que parar, ya que los sollozos no le dejan hablar con claridad. Se gira hacia mí de nuevo y me mira a los ojos. Tiene los ojos rojos, y la cara empapada en lágrimas. Y si he de ser sincero… Verle de esa forma, me parte el corazón, y más, si es por mi culpa…

**-Nagisa-kun, que quieres decir?**

Y seguramente soy un estúpido por preguntar eso cuando le veo de esa forma. Le miro de arriba a abajo y me fijo en que sus rodillas temblaban de tal forma que puedo asegurar que en cualquier momento.

**-Rei-chan…-** veo que duda bastante entre sí hablar o no, pero al final se decide y veo que coge bastante aire-** ¡Yo te quiero!**

Y tras gritar esas simples tres palabras, sus rodillas fallan por completo y cae al suelo, a la vez que yo, impulsivamente, le abrazo y caigo con él, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro. Nagisa comienza a llorar con más fuerza, y continuamos así durante largo rato.

**-Nagisa-kun- **le llamo, haciendo que me mire. Limpio las pocas lágrimas que continuaban cayendo desde sus ojos por su rostro**- Nunca dudes esto: yo también te quiero, y siempre me tendrás aquí para lo que necesites.**

Tras decir aquello, me acerco a él y deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios. Él me mira sorprendido y después de aquello, sonríe, abrazándome más fuerte. Continuamos así más rato aún. Y nadie sabe cómo me gustaría que no acabase nunca este momento, pero, por mala suerte, debe de acabar, y me da mucha pena que tenga que ser yo quien lo rompa.

Me levanto y alargo mi mano hacia Nagisa. Él me mira, sonríe levemente limpiando las últimas lágrimas y coge mi mano. Le ayudo a levantarse y sonrío.

**-Deberíamos ir volviendo, ya es tarde y tus padres se preocuparán-** le digo, él asiente.

**-Tienes razón, Rei-chan.**

Comenzamos a caminar, cogidos aún de la mano. Noto un pequeño temblor en su mano, y la aprieto un poco para darle confianza, y estamos así hasta llegar a mi casa, la cual, por mala suerte, era la más cercana a la playa, por lo que Nagisa tendría que seguir solo hasta su casa.

**-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-** le digo. La verdad es que no quiero separarme aún de él.

**-No es necesario, estoy a cinco minutos, sería una pérdida de tiempo para ti-** dice, riéndose**- nos vemos mañana en clase**- sonríe, y sale corriendo hacia su casa.

Busco mis llaves en los bolsillos, y al no encontrarlas recuerdo que Nagisa se las había guardado en su chaqueta. Suspiro y cojo la llave de emergencia que hay sobre el marco de la puerta. Entro en casa y voy directo a mi habitación. Veo la redacción sin acabar sobre la mesa y me pongo a escribir. Cuando la acabo, me estiro sobre la cama con gran cansancio por el día.

Y poco rato después, escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse. Me levanto y voy hacia allí con cierto temor a que haya entrado alguien a robar. Justo cuando salgo de la habitación, escucho la puerta cerrarse. Enciendo la luz y voy a la entrada, donde veo sobre la pequeña mesita donde acostumbro a dejar las llaves, un sobre –que antes no estaba– y encima mis llaves.

**-Nagisa-kun…**

Cojo el sobre y lo abro. Dentro está la redacción sobre nuestro futuro, pero es la de Nagisa. Me sorprendo bastante al verla, y dudo durante largo rato si debería leerla o no, pero, si Nagisa ha venido precisamente para dejarla aquí, será por algo.

Así que, al final, me decido por leerla.

_**-¿Qué me gustaría de mi futuro, Rei-chan? Pues si tengo que ser completamente sincero, he de decir que hasta ahora, lo único que he podido pensar es que me gustaría pasarlo contigo. Cada día y cada momento, poder estar siempre contigo. Sé que somos amigos, y muy buenos amigos, pero la verdad es que a mi eso no me interesa mucho. Las cosas cambian, algunas amistades se deshacen, otras continúan para siempre, y algunas, realmente muy pocas, evolucionan a un sentimiento que realmente ya no puede llamarse amistad…**_

_**Y si tengo que ser sincero, me gustaría mucho que nuestra amistad fuera de la tercera. Hace mucho tiempo que yo dejé de pensar en ti como un amigo, sabes? Pero la verdad es que hasta hoy nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo. Y creo que no he escogido un muy buen día, ya que es tu cumpleaños y a lo mejor te lo fastidiaba diciéndote esto.**_

_**Yo puedo decirte, sin dudar ni un solo segundo, que te quiero, y mucho. Así que, por favor, espero que correspondas a mis sentimientos, y, a ser posible, a mis deseos de futuro también.**_

_**Con cariño, Nagisa.**_

Y después de leer eso, comienzo a llorar levemente, ya que no esperaba que Nagisa fuese capaz de expresarme alguna vez esos sentimientos, y menos de esta forma, pero la verdad es que me alegra mucho, ya que realmente yo también pienso así. Yo también quiero a Nagisa y puedo asegurar que estoy enamorado de él, y que quiero pasar mi futuro con él.

**Y lo dejo aquí, con este final medio abierto para una continuación que es posible que alguna vez escriba si me da el aburrimiento :3**

**Realmente espero que este fic que he escrito ahora así de improviso guste a alguien jaja**

**Y también… Felicidades, Rei! :3**

**Besos, Takane'chan.**


End file.
